


Pulling his String

by AlexOC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bathroom, Coercion, Demonic Possession, Dreamscapes, Extremely Underage, Loss of Control, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's up for some BillDip?<br/>After a week with another passenger in his body some of the side effect are starting to get to Dipper.</p><p>[Semi abandoned, I've been stuck on how to end it for ages.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pulling his String

Dipper woke up drenched in sweat: he’d been dreaming about Wendy again. He’d been dreaming about her every night for the last week, every since Mabel’s opera, and they had gotten more intense every night.

Mabel was snoring on the other side of the room, but Dipper still took the time to adjust his ‘other problem’. Just touching it sent shivers through his small frame, but he wasn’t about to walk all the way to the bathroom with a tent in his pajamas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Good Morning, Pine Tree,” another one of his problems that started a week ago.

His reflection stood in the bathroom mirror, though calling it his wouldn’t really be accurate. He might be in control of his body again, but Bill apparently had other plans for his mind. 

Bill used every chance he could, do try and get some kind of reaction from Dipper. Waking up everyday to find ‘your’ reflection in some horrible new state, all the while doing it’s best to antagonize you gets old fast. Needless to say he’d decided by the end of the first day to ignore Bill. Whatever he was up to, Dipper wanted no part of it.

He turned his back on the mirror, barely noticing how normal Bill looked today and turned on the cold water. He stripped while the building’s old pipes began to get the icy water flowing.

“Still can’t tap that sap, Pine Tree?” Bill chirped from behind him. “I’ve seen your dreams, you know. A cold shower long enough to fell that thing and more than your lips are going to be blue.”

Dipper ground his teeth, “Ignore him. Bill just wants your attention,” he thought to himself. “He’ll go away when he gets bored.”

“I could offer some advice,” he smirked at the naked boy in front of him. “I mean the problem’s probably all in your Head.”

Dipper hesitated; it had only been a week and he already spent half his day writhing in discomfort. What would it be like in two weeks, or two months! And what if Bill changed his mind!

He turned back to Bill, “W-what do I have to do?”

Bill looks up from the imaginary dirt he was picking out of his nails, “Sorry, I got distracted. What did you want?”

Dipper scowls, “You know what I want: I need relief.”

“Sorry, don’t follow. Have you tried drinking lots of water?” Bill says, smiling.

Dipper blushes as he look away from the mirror. “I want to cum, please?”

Bill claps his hands together as though just understanding it all. “Well, why didn’t you say so? That’s easy! First thing you need to do is kneel.”

Dipper looks back at him again. “Kneel?”

“Yep, knees on the floor and sit on your feet.”

Dipper is confused but there doesn’t seem to be any harm in it, so he kneels, naked and in front of his bathroom mirror.

“Good, now look at Me.” His voice seeming to grow with those last words.

Kneeling on the floor, Dipper looks into the figure in the mirror above him. Bill’s form has grown, larger than Dipper would ever be, just his torso filling the entire height of the mirror.

“And tell me I’m beautiful.”

“WHAT?” The sheer bizarreness of the request almost made Dipper jump in the shower then and there.

“Well, it’s all about self love, isn’t it?” The demon said, his grin stretching wide “Maybe you just need a reminder? So look at your face and tell me how beautiful it is.”

Dipper sighs, but stares at the reflection again, “This is stupid, but I guess I have a nice smile?”

“I bet Red thinks so, but you can do better than that.” Bill seems to consider him for another moment. “And you should probably start stroking if you want to be done anytime today.”

The kneeling boy wrapped his right hand around his throbbing erection and began to stroke, pressing his thumb into the sensitive tip as the skin peeled back exposing it. He struggled to keep the words flowing, that pleasure filled him for the first time in days. “I-I have a birthmark!”

“You sure do, Pine Tree, and it makes you oh so interesting. But what about your eyes?”

Staring into his reflection’s eyes, Dipper couldn’t help but answer. He knew if he stopped talking it would go back to the way it was, but it would be even worse knowing how close he’d been. “They are like gold!” he cried.

“Can you see the Power in them?”

Dipper was panting, barely able to keep breath in his lungs. He was so close, just a little longer, “YES!”

“Would you worship that power, Pine Tree?”

“YES!”

In an overwhelming wave of pleasure Dipper came; hot cum splattered across his chest and face.

Still on his knees, he collapsed forward, his arms and face pressed into the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. The smell and taste of his cum filled his senses: it was overpowering. 

He lay there for at least 5 minutes, not even trying to stand as the echoes of his orgasm washed over his panting form again and again.

As the ecstasy began to fade, Dipper pulled himself up to his knees and crawled over to the shower. He fumbled with the hot water and all but collapsed into the soon steaming spray, melting into the feeling of pure bliss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Bill watched the “former” puppet writhe in pleasure at the feet of this latest alter, and considered adding a few more words to the manipulation. But no, the first step had gone as planned.

There is no need to gamble away today’s victory. After all, neither of them are going anywhere.


	2. Dealing With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's already made one bad call today, think he'll keep his head clear enough to not make a second?  
> (This chapter is a bit meaner than the first one. You've been warned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I accidentally added a bit of a plot to this mess and had some trouble meshing that with my original plans.  
> I'm not entirely happy with the direction I ended up going in this chapter, but it's been sitting unfinished for months and sometimes you've just got to roll with the writer's block.

Dipper had had a very long day.

Jacking off in front of Bill had been embarrassing, but he’d needed to do it if he didn’t want to go crazy.

The weird flirting Bill had made him do first, uncomfortable sure. But it wasn’t like he didn’t know how to play along, to keep Bill happy.

What he couldn’t stand was Bill replaying it over and over in every reflective surface he could find. You don’t appreciate how many things in a house are reflective until you have to sit through a breakfast chat with your sister, while a dream demon plays you cumming on your own face in slow motion on the window behind her.

And the gift shop!

Sure the customers couldn’t actually see it, but there are so many glass cabinets and it seemed like they spent forever check out each one of them.

Bill had eventually gotten bored and Dipper hadn’t seen him in a while, but he figured it wouldn’t last.

Back in the dimly lit living room of the Mystery Shack, Dipper shuddered at the memories before taking another sip of pitt cola. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to remember what he’d been watching. Something about the air force fighting Space-Egyptians? The tv and pop kept him awake, not alert.

Then HE walked on screen.

When Bill actually appeared to him he always used the ‘Bipper’ form, he’d held since he’d possessed Dipper a week earlier. He didn’t seem very fond of it either, constantly showing up in twisted, broken, and humiliating version of it. A lot of the time he wouldn’t appear at all; hiding somewhere out of sight, he’d use reflections to play out weird visions for his own sick amusement.

On screen Bill shoved the main character out of the way and pressed his face against the inside of the glass, peering out into the room.

“Burning the branch at both ends there Pine Tree?”

Bill actually talking to him always seemed to end in a headache, though he wasn’t exactly going to miss Bill’s latest joke.

“No blood and you’re wearing clothes?” Dipper said in mock surprise “You must be here about something serious.”

The background in the tv suddenly changed to the living room of the Mystery Shack and Bill dropped into a Stan’s chair facing Dipper.

“What can I say Pine Tree; I’m tired, we’re tired actually.” He smirked at Dipper’s confused expression “You do remember we share a body right?”

“Of course I do. Like I could forget.” Dipper replied his tone sharp.

“Good.” On screen Bill’s eyes turn a burning red, and the background went completely still. “THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE!”

Abruptly his eyes returned to normal, and he started into his obnoxious laugh. “You’re afraid aren’t you. Little Pine Tree is afraid that after finally getting some relief, he’s going to have another dream about Red.”

Dipper clenched his fists, face beginning to blush. He had been putting off sleeping, he’d tried jacking off earlier and it hadn’t work. He still couldn’t finish without Bill’s help, he’d been stupid to take it in the first place and he wasn’t going to do it again if he could avoid it.

He tried to sound sure of himself “I’m just not interested in those sorts of dreams right now, and I don’t dream as much when I stay up late.”

“You sure you aren’t?” Bill ask smiling “Because I may only been living in that body of yours for a week, but I’m pretty sure this morning was the best it’s felt all summer.”

Dipper blushed at the reminder. 

It had been good, it had been really good.

“I just needed-” No. He shook his head “That was wrong Bill. No way I’m doing that again.”

Bill looked disappointed. “Well just because you hate yourself doesn’t mean I should go without. Let me pick your dreams, I promise you won’t have to worry about Red.”

Dipper actually laughed at that.

“What? And spent every night watching you burn down the town?”

Bill nodded “So you’re finally catching on?” 

He gave Dipper a serious look. “So let’s deal Pinetree. I help you with the dreams and you start treating your body like the five star hotel I deserve.”

Dipper took a few seconds just to look at Bill. His attitude had completely changed, he was talking to him almost like an equal.

“I’m not going to let you run my dreams.” He replied trying to sound in control.

“I’m a Dream Demon,” Bill voice filled with pride “I manipulate dreams like you eat and breath. Give me one night, just a single dream to practice with you; and I’ll have you looking forward to the new adventures you conjure up in your sleep.”

“If it’s as good as you say, why do we even need a deal?” Dipper kept his face blank, trying not to give anything away. He wasn’t going to be making deals with Bill again, but he thought he had an angle. “It sounds like I’ll be racing to bed every night.”

“I must be rubbing off on you Pinetree.” Bill had just a hint of a smile on his face, “I’ve met things at crossroads less slick.”

“Don’t give yourself too much credit Bill, you just caught me off guard the first time.”

“Suppose I did...” Bill said, savoring the memory. “So how about this; One free lesson from yours truly? If you’re not happy with what you get then we can forget all about this.”

Dipper racked his brain trying to find anything wrong with the deal. It was free, and just for one dream. Worst case, Bill’s lesson was some elaborate joke and he’d have to suffer through a nightmare.

“The lesson…” He said, slowly feeling out the trap Bill had left in the deal. “It has to be you teaching me to control my dream, you can’t make the lesson plan ‘A Million and One Reasons the End of the World is Funny’ or anything like that.”

He took a deep breath, staring across the room at Bill. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Bill said.

Seconds passed in silence.

Bill still sat in the middle of the dark tv screen, a look of concentration on his face.

Dipper opened his mouth to ask what they were waiting for, and was blinded by a flash of white light.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

He blinked his eyes the room wasn’t that bright, but the change from the dim room had surprised him.

Things started to come into focus. The polished white marble of the floor stretched out into infinity, while the sky above, though conspicuously lacking any source of light, shone a pale blue.

“Woww” Dipper breathed out in amazement.

“Kind of boring if you ask me.”

Dipper spun around to find a Bill lounging in the chair he’d been watching tv in until a few minutes ago.

He shivered a little seeing ‘Bipper’ in the flesh. Between the bruises he still had from Bill’s time in his body and all the “jokes” Bill has played since moving in, Dipper wasn’t exactly looking forward to spending time with his evil twin.

“Where are we?” He asked trying not to sound nervous.

Bill gestured towards the infinity. “It’s an empty dream, where else are you going to learn.”

Dipper stared down at the floor, lifting his foot as though looking under it to be sure. “Well it’s not completely empty.”

“It’s as empty as you humans can generate, you guys are obsessed with ‘breathing’ and ‘linear time’. I’ll just have to make due.” Bill shrugged.

Dipper clapped his hands together, trying to psyche himself up a little. “Ok, what’s my first lesson?”

“Alright Pinetree, the first thing you need to know is how to think of a dream. None of this is real,” his hands gesturing at the plain of marble, “It’s like a swarm of rats with their tails glued together.”

“Wha-” Dipper tried to ask, but Bill kept talking over him.

“Sure the horde might seem like one big monster, and you’d get destroyed if you tried to tackle it all at once. But cut the tail off one of those rats, pull it away from the swarm and you’d be able to crush it with your bare hands.”

Dipper looked a little pale, “Maybe we could call them something else, like balloons?”

“You want to teach this class Pinetree?” Bill said, not waiting for an answer.

“Now I’m blocking out all the random elements that make up a dream. In a moment I’m going to let one in and show you how to will something out of a dream. Then you start practicing.”

Bill breathed in and waved his hand at a spot a few feet in front of Dipper, a pile of small green cubes.

“Hey those are-” Dipper started to ask.

“Generic. Now pay attention.”

He watched carefully as Bill pointed a finger at the closest cube, and spoke in a forceful voice. “You are a shadow, a figment floating in a greater illusion, and only I am real. Get Out.”

The moment Bill finished speaking it disappeared. No fading or flicking, the cube was just gone.

“Awesome…”

“You’re up Pinetree. Just remember, even you can crush a single little rat.”

Dipper raised his hand, pointed at the cube on top of the pile, and tried to focus.

It’s not real. It’s just a dream.

He spoke the words Bill had shown him.

The cube flickered.

You can control it.

He tried again, fingers clenched into a white knuckled fist.

It was gone.

“Yes!” He spun to Bill. “Did you see that!”

“Congratulations Pinetree, it took you two tries to do something I could do from birth. You’re going to need a lot more practice.” He glanced to the suddenly very large looking pile of green cubes. “Why don’t you do it another 98 time.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

He wasn’t sure how long it took, but finally the last of them disappeared. He slumped down onto the floor, and for a minute he just lay there enjoying the cool stone on his skin.

Considering it was literally all in his head, Bill’s training was surprisingly tiring.

“You don’t want to fall asleep in here Pinetree.”

Dipper sat bolt upright. “Why?”

From the edge of the chair Bill gave him a smile, “It gets confusing. But that’s a lesson for another night, ready for your next test?”

“There’s more?” Dipper sighed.

Bill waved his hand at a spot behind Dipper.

“Well you need to be able to separate yourself from what you’re experiencing if you want to control the dream. Inanimate objects in an empty field are one thing, but something from a nightmare is another.”

Dipper heard a wooden rattling noise behind him, and it seemed to be getting closer.

“Don’t worry, I picked something easy to start.”

Dipper jumped to his feet and stared at a life-sized marionette version of himself. Cut roughly from gnarled wooden blocks and painted in awful colours that only crudely matched his normal clothes, the thing lurched towards him in jerky motions.

“What the hell is that!”

“One of your nightmares apparently. You don’t like puppets do you?”

Dipper took a deep as the thing took an unsteady step towards him, he held his hand and began to chant.

“You are a shadow, a-”

And then it’s head split open, revealing vertical rows of jagged wooden teeth.

“FUCK!” Dipper shouted, falling back on his ass.

“Concentrate Pinetree.”

He shut his eyes and tried again.

“You are a shadow, a figment-”

“Wow, those things looks sharp.” Bill helpfully added.

“-floating in a greater illusion, and only I am real.”

Wood creaked and scraped from inches away.

“Get Out!”

The dream was silent again, he opened his eyes and it was gone.

“YES!”

Bill gave him a sarcastic little clap, and Dipper turned to look at him.

“Don’t get too excited Pinetree, you managed to stop one slow part moving nightmare. A real dream surrounds you, latches onto your senses, and burns in your core. You’ll need more practice if you want to rule them.”

“Then what do I have to do?”

He smiled. “Test three.”

Gold threads lashing at him from every angle, latching onto him in dozens of places, sinking into his skin. He tried to dodge, but they came so fast and everywhere they touched seemed frozen in place.

“What the hell Bill?!” 

“If I were you I wouldn’t be wasting my time with questions.” Bill gave him a summoning motion and the threads began to walk him forward.

He wanted to throw himself back, but nothing he tried to move would respond. He couldn’t even move his head, to look around. At least he could talk that was good.

“This is the test, I have to block these strings out or break them or whatever?”

He was right in front of Bill now, he was lounged back in the chair, with his legs spread open. His left hand was held in the air over the edge of the chair, dozen tiny golden threads hung from it and disappeared into the air after only a few inches.

“I warned you about the questions, but I’m in a good mood. Yes, get off my marionette strings and you’re done for the night.”

His heart was racing, being controlled like this was worse than when Bill had stolen his body. But he could do this, he’d be practicing all night.

“You are a shadow, a figment-”

The words died in his throat as his hands reach out on their own and started undoing Bill’s shorts.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He sputtered out as his fingers reached into Bill’s shorts and wrapped around his dick.

Oh God. He’s Hard.

Bill squirmed just a little under the sensations his borrowed body was giving him. “More questions Pinetree? Well you only agreed to this because of the sex dream, I’d be a terrible master if I didn’t make sure you were prepared. Now focus, the longer you let a dream control you the harder getting control can be.”

He knew his face must be completely red, but he closed his eyes tight and tried to forget everything but the strings.

“You are a shadow, a figm-”

His body suddenly dropped onto it’s knees, then something hot and fleshy slid into his open mouth. Caught mid word, his tongue practically wrapped itself around the invader.

His eyes’ burst open to the sight of Bill’s unbuttoned shorts and bits of bare skin, less than and inch away.

Bill’s dick was in his mouth!

He tried to pull back shouting, but he was still locked in place and all it did was slide his tongue across Bill’s dick again.

“OH WOW! Pinetree, now I know why you dream about this so much.” Bill shuffled forward in his seat, forcing his dick deep into Dipper’s mouth.

Dipper’s nose was pressed into Bill’s thin mat of curly brown pubes, every time he breathed in the hairs would tickle the inside on his nose. He tried not to gag, the taste of sweat and the smell of Bill’s junk was almost overwhelming.

Bill frowned down at the Dipper, whose tongue had gone completely still. “If you’re not going to try and escape, at least don’t make me do all the work.”

Dipper cringed just thinking about it, but he had to do something. “I don’t know how.” He pleaded, his voice muffled and slurred as he tried to talk around the invading flesh.

He had to wait for Bill to stop squirming and making little sounds of pleasure, before Bill even answered him. The whole time his body burned and his heart pounded in his chest. It was so humiliating.

“Oh come on Pinetree, you were smart enough to figure this out last time. None of this is real. It doesn’t matter that your words are slurred worse than Crescent’s on his birthday; if you concentrate, they will work.” Bill patted him gently on the ass. “Of course, if you’re having trouble, there are a few things from your dreams I’d like to try that would free up your mouth.”

Shit.

He had no choice.

He tried to pretend it wasn’t happening.

That Bill’s fingers weren’t clutched tightly in his hair.

That each carefully pronounced syllable didn’t make Bill moan in pleasure.

That his heart wasn’t beating harder than any other moment in his life, good or bad.

And that what he was doing wasn’t something he’d fantasized about someone doing to him.

Bill finished before he did.

Cum filled Dipper’s mouth, and Bill practically roared in pleasure. He could feel it as every bit splatter against the back of his throat. Still held by the golden threads, all he could do is try not to gag as the syrupy mess slowly coated the inside of his mouth.

Bill flicked the hand holding Dipper’s “strings”, sending him flying back.

He landed on his ass a few feet back from Bill, in the process he swallowed the mix of cum and spit that had been pooling in his mouth. It was to much, he crashed down onto his side and retched.

It wasn’t until he moved to wipe his mouth that he realized he could move on his own again.

“What the hell was that!” he screamed at Bill.

Bill lounged in his chair, his dick was still exposed and his eyes had a glazed look to them.

“Hmm?” He barely seemed to notice Dipper’s shouting. “Oh didn’t I tell you there was a time limit? You could try again if you want, though you’ll need to give me a minute.” He paused for a second to catch his breath. 

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re really good at that?” He laughed at his own joke.

He was fucking laughing.

“Screw you, Bill, and screw your stupid lessons. We’re done.”

Bill perked up, the bastard was still smiling.

“Are you sure, Pinetree? You quit?”

“Yes! Now get the hell out of my dream!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dipper hit the stone floor hard. 

He’d fallen?

When had that happened, he couldn’t remember.

The last second were gone, it felt like someone had torn his skull open.

He tried to scream, but someone had their hand pressed over his mouth.

He opened his eyes, Bill was holding him down.

Bill grinned evilly “We’re not done yet Pinetree, we made a deal. You’re not happy with my teaching methods, that’s fine. But you’ve got some things I need you to forget before you can go.”


End file.
